A Dark Reality
by campisifrancesca
Summary: A Dark Reality Watching a movie on Netflix or reading your favourite book can suck you into an alternate universe where your problems seem non-existent. That was the case for me, leaving my broken world for a utopia. From the moment my mother, Jenna, got involved with my stepfather, Chris, and we had to move from California to London, my life went downhill. That is, however, until


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-align: center; line-height: 32px;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A Dark Reality/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Watching a movie on Netflix or reading your favourite book can suck you into an alternate universe where your problems seem non-existent. That was the case for me, leaving my broken world for a utopia. From the moment my mother, Jenna, got involved with my stepfather, Chris, and we had to move from California to London, my life went downhill. That is, however, until I met I met Bellatrix Lestrange and she showed me the curiosities of living on the dark side. One London morning, it was only me, my baby sister Mia, and Chris at home in our small house. Since Chris knew next to nothing about caring for a baby, I was responsible for Mia whenever my mom was at work. This particular day, Mia was being a fussy little baby. I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard Chris shouting at me to come help him get her to stop crying. In my towel robe, I ran out to help as she was crying louder than usual. The second I changed her diaper, she fell silent and Chris was amazed. He really knows nothing about babies, I'm surprised my mom had one with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: 36pt; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"With Mia finally down for a nap and me still in my robe, I went to my room to get dressed and ready for my day. I had heard my door creak open a little and just assuming it was the wind coming from my window that moved it slightly, I thought nothing of it. Until I realized I had fully shut my door when I entered my room. I turned around to see Chris peeping through a crack in my door, watching me get dressed. Once he noticed I caught him looking at me, he opened the door fully so that he was standing in the doorframe, blocking any room for me to run out. Thankfully I had been fully dressed, but he had still watched me the whole time and now he was scaring me, the way he was ogling at me. Staring at me while stepping closer, he said "Your mom won't be home for a few more hours and Mia is finally asleep. You're so good with her, that's one of the things I love about you." "Chris," I replied, "please get out of my room or I'll tell my mom and call the cops." Pausing for a moment to think about my next move, I saw that Chris didn't move and he had his eyes still locked on me. Thank goodness Mia started crying, he flinched and broke his focus on me to turn around and see what she was crying about, giving me enough time to climb out of my window. Thankfully we lived in a bungalow outside of the city because the hurdle out of the window was low enough that I just jumped and ran into the street, not even realizing that my anklet had broken off and dropped in the mud. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: 36pt; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Without looking where I was running, I knocked into a strange looking woman with big hair, dressed in all black, and holding a strangely curved stick. She looked at me with a devilish smirk and said to me, "Oh darling, you'd better watch who you're running into. Otherwise it could be the person you're running from." I really didn't care about the fact that she was a creepy stranger, I told her what had happened and begged for her to help me hide me from Chris. Immediately, she grabbed me around my shoulders, there was a big blur, and we suddenly appeared in St. James Park. I started freaking out "How did we get here?! Who are you?! emWhat/emare you?!" Cackling, she responded "Well you are most welcome for taking you away from that monster, dear. My name is Bellatrix LeStrange. You never told me your name dear, who might I ask are emyou/em?" Still freaking out I told her "I'm not telling you anything else until you tell me how we got here and what you are!" She found this very funny because she just kept laughing at my fear. She then asked me "Do you believe in magic dear?" She must have been on some type of drug to try to convince me that she was a magician. "Yeah sure, the kind of magic where you pull a rabbit out of a hat." I responded. I don't know what was so funny about this, but she just kept laughing, she was definitely on drugs. "My dear," she began, "I'm talking about the magic that can heal your open wounds, turn you into an Animagus, and torture you inside your own mind." Without even calculating what she had just said, the first thing that came out of my mouth was "What's an Animagus?" Once again, she just laughed and the continued to tell me about the wizarding world, magic, and the greatest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. By the things she told me about him, he sounded like a smarter and more powerful version of Chris, except for the fact that Voldemort was part snake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: 36pt; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Well now that I have saved you from that treacherous vile muggle," what the hell was a muggle? "you are not going to remember any of this." she told me. "Wait, what? No please take me with you! I want to know more! I want to live your life!" I was desperate to learn more about this life she lived. Without even getting another plea out of my mouth, she pointed her stick at me and said was "Obliviate". As she said that, a bald man with no nose appeared from a black cloud and stopped her from casting what I guess was a spell. "My Lord, what are you doing here?" she asked him to which he responded with "Bellatrix, if this young lady wants to know more about our world, we should show her." After saying this, they both looked at me with that devilish smirk, each grabbed one of my hands, and we vanished into a black cloud. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; text-indent: 36pt; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"We landed in a dining room of a gothic looking mansion in the middle of nowhere. "Welcome to the wizarding world Ms.-", Bellatrix paused for a moment, "girl, you still have not told me your name." In all that time, I never actually told her my name. "Oh yeah, my name is Emma. I never thanked you for getting me away from Chris, so thank you." When I said that, Voldemort looked at Bellatrix as if that was surprising and she glared at me as if I blew her cover. "You apparated with her? In the middle of London? Surrounded by muggles?" I think I did blow her cover. "My Lord, if I could explain myself I'm sure you would underst-" he had cut her off my slapping her which scared me. "YOU USED MAGIC IN FRONT OF MUGGLES?" he screamed at her as she just fell to her knees as if she was submitting to him. What the hell did I get into? "Anyways, Ms. Emma. To your dismay I will have to make you forget all of this and return you to the muggle world." Without even letting me respond, he pointed his stick at me and said that word that Bellatrix tried to say to me, "obliviate" and the next thing I knew they disappeared. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" I woke up in a panicked gasp as if I were holding my breath in my sleep. I guess I had been talking in my sleep because my mom came in my room and asked me who Bellatrix was. Still groggy, I asked my mom how her day at work was. Looking at me confused, she said to me, "Honey, its Saturday afternoon. You slept all day and I haven't gone out of this house." Did I just dream an entire day? I ran to my window to see if my anklet was still in the mud, and it was. The spell that Voldemort cast on me didn't make me forget that day, he just made it seem like it was a dream! Now that I know wizards and witches exist and they know about me, they might try to contact me again. If Voldemort does try to reach out to me, I'll be ready for the adventure. /span/p 


End file.
